


Tlazolteotl's Harem

by phantisma



Series: Aztec Orgy Porn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went to Stanford and John disappeared, leaving Dean alone.  Then Dean disappeared too and Sam is left only with a strange voice mail from his father about Dean being missing, an ancient Mexican artifact and a town in New Mexico where Dean had last been seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlazolteotl's Harem

It was alarmingly easy to drive away from Stanford, especially considering he had to steal a car to do it…and stealing cars wasn’t exactly a part of the Stanford curriculum. Sam couldn’t decide if he was angry with his older brother or worried about him. At least part of his confusion was in not knowing if Dean had just fallen off the map to take a break, or if something had happened to him.

He didn’t have much to go on. His father’s voice mail was filled with static and about all he had made out from it was “Dean’s missing”, “Alamogordo” and “Tlazolteotl”. Then there were the dreams…Dean…and a lot of lust, even straight up sex. Not that he’d never had those before…but these were…vivid, real. So, Sam had packed up his meager belongings, everything that wasn’t the school’s, or Jessica’s…or his and Jessica’s together, snuck out while his girlfriend was at class and hopped a bus south into San Jose, where he stole the car he was currently driving south.

He would have to ditch it soon and get a new one.

New Mexico seemed like a long, long way from Stanford.

 

 

Sam wasn’t sure what exactly he expected when he reached the little town. It certainly wasn’t to be approached by a dark eyed señorita as he got out of his car. She couldn’t have been much more than twenty, pretty, her lips touched by a vague smile. “Pardon me, but…” She hesitated, glancing around her, before stepping closer. “Are you…Sam?”

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. “Do I know you?”

“I am Lupe Guerrero. Your brother was here in Alamogordo to help me and my family.”

He nodded. Dean must have mentioned him, even shown her a picture.

“So, do you know where he is?”

She shook her head. “I went to find him, and he was gone. His car, all of his things were still at the motel, but he was gone. That is when I called your father.”

“How do you know my father?”

“It is unwise for us to talk here, on the street. Come, I will take you to the motel.”

She turned to walk away and Sam had little choice but to follow. “So, my father?”

“Yes. He served in the military with my father. When I was just a small girl, your father came here to help us with a…problem. You were very small. You wouldn’t remember.”

Sam nodded as the rounded a corner and stopped as he saw the Impala parked outside a seedy looking motel. His stomach flopped, because he knew Dean would never willingly leave that car sitting alone. “I have kept his room paid for. It is the least I can do. He saved my Papa.”

“How long—“ Sam’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “How long has he been missing?”

“Two weeks.”

“Do you have a key?”

She smiled, though it was a little sad. “Yes. It is room 9.” She opened the door, leading Sam into a small room that was filled with marks of Dean. His duffle sat on the bed, clothes hanging out of it. Pictures and maps of the area covered the desk, a half bottle of Jack Daniels holding down one corner. The only thing out of place was a box on top of the television. He moved to open the box, peering inside.

“It was a gift, from Señora Del Rio. A thank you for his help.”

“What is it?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t ask.”

Inside the box was a small stone pot, something that looked old and entirely something Dean would never appreciate. “Lupe, why was my brother here?”

She sighed and put her hands in her back pockets. “My father works for Señora Del Rio. There was something attacking her livestock, something…unnatural. My father called your father, who sent him to Dean.”

“What was it?”

“He never did really say. Only that it was like a snake.”

Sam crinkled his nose. “A snake?”

She shrugged. “He did say it was a really big snake.”

Sam inhaled and ran a hand up over his face and through his hair. “Okay. Thank you Lupe. I think I need some time to go through his things, see if I can figure this out.”

“I work at the diner just up the street. Come by later and I will serve you dinner.”

“Thanks.” Sam held the door for her and sighed, his eyes sweeping around the room. He wasn’t sure where to even begin. Dean wasn’t the best at keeping notes, barely did enough research to know how to kill whatever it was he was hunting. He picked through the papers on the desk, stopping when he realized the map on top wasn’t local. It was a map of Mexico, with a small red circle around a small town in the middle of no where.

“Tlazolteotl.” It was Aztec, he was fairly certain, and the voicemail from his father had said something about it as well. Sam blew out a breath and pulled out his cell phone. It wouldn’t do any good to call Dean, by now his cell phone was dead and going straight to voice mail. Calling his father would do little more good, but he did anyway. “Dad, it’s Sam. I’m in Alamogordo, and I found Dean’s motel room. He’s not here. He hasn’t been here for two weeks. The only lead I have is a map with a circle around a little town in Mexico. I’m going to look around here for a day or so, but I don’t think he’s here. Call me.”

 

Three days later, waking from yet another dream of Dean having sex with some woman Sam had never seen, Sam packed all of Dean’s things into the Impala and headed out of New Mexico, headed east and south. Traveling at the best speeds, it would take him a week to reach Tlazolteotl.

His internet research had indicated the the town was named after an Aztec goddess, one with a connection to snakes…one with an appetite for men. He had no idea how Dean had gotten there, but he was pretty sure that was where he would find him.

Tlazolteotl was a town stuck in a long forgotten past, a town built in the shadows of ancient ruins, and even older rain forest. There was no access by road, no way to drive in. According to local information, no one traveled to or from the place, but once a year, when the Day of the Dead brought the parade of the ancient ones and the dance of the dead.

Sam sat in a motel in the last real town before the forest took over, his brother’s things spread out around him. “Where in hell are you, Dean?” He sighed in frustration and pulled the strange box and it’s pot closer. He reached in and lifted it, holding it in reverent hands. The thing had to be ancient, and looked Aztec in design. He doubted they were unrelated.

As it cleared the box, he could see there was a piece broken from it. The piece lay in the box and he instinctively fit it into its place on the pot. A wave of _something_ swept through it, through him and Sam dropped the pot to the bed. The piece fell to the bedspread, but he somehow knew the damage was done. “Uh oh.”

He got up, off the bed and backed away. Wind swept through the room, ruffling maps and pictures and papers, and Sam turned away from it, only to find himself staring into a gaping maw of darkness. Suddenly, he knew exactly where Dean had gone. While every instinct in him wanted to fight clear of the vortex pulling him in, he knew that to find Dean, he had to step through it. Sam let his body go slack and surrendered, blacking out just as he crossed into the dark hole.

 

He landed hard, rolling until he hit something soft. “Well, this is unexpected,” a female voice said as he straightened out his arms and legs and figured out which way was up.

He managed to sit up, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings. In front of him a tall woman sat on what could only be a throne, and around her several men in little more than loin cloths lounged. He tried to get up, but found his body had grown heavy. “I’m sorry, I don’t know…what…happened…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he looked at her.

There was something very arousing about the way she was petting the man with his head on her knee, in the way her eyes swept over Sam, as if judging how he would look naked. “I-ah—I—“

She held up her hand and he stopped talking. “I am Tlazolteotl, and you have been brought here because you have laid unclean hands on a sacred object.”

Sam’s heart was racing, but all he could really concentrate on was the way her words were affecting his body. She was beautiful…golden brown skin and dark chocolate eyes that ate into him. He was on his knees, but he couldn’t remember…Her hand moved again and his body flushed with desire…not just desire…with every desire he’d ever had. He was hard and aching in a heartbeat and her smile was lecherous.

“I…I’m not sure what…” Realization dawned on Sam and he wondered when his thought processes had become so slow. “The bowl. No offense meant ma’am. I’m just looking for my brother. I found the bowl in his room.”

Her smile turned deadly. “You are the second of your kind to come here this month. This is unusual…but not unwelcome. Tell me your name.”

“Sam Winchester.” He answered her before he could even think to prevent himself. She was bewitching him somehow.

“Well then, Sam Winchester I offer you two things. The first is, your brother is here, you need look no further. The second is I will offer you the same choice I offered to him.”

“Choice?”

She stood and glided down toward him. “You have touched something sacred. There was a time I would merely have killed you for the presumption. But times have changed. People no longer wait in line to serve me, and I am forced to those not of my blood line. Those such as your brother and you.”

“What choice?” Sam asked again, swallowing hard as her hand came to his face, tilting it up for her to look at.

“I offer you eternal life, Sam. Live forever and serve me here. I will inspire your wildest dreams, bring to life any fantasy you can name, and give you pleasure unlike any you will find in the waking world.” Her tongue danced over her lips. “You are a pretty thing.”

Sam swallowed nervously and tried not to pull himself out of her grasp. Somehow he knew this was a woman he did not want to make angry. “That doesn’t sound bad,” he said softly. “What is the other choice?”

“Be returned to the place you came from, without your brother, and die.” She let go of him and returned to her throne. “What say you?”

“Will I get to see Dean if I stay?”

Her smile was positively wicked. “I know what fantasies and desires your brother’s wicked heart holds, he has offered them up to me. You have no fear, Sam. You _will_ see your brother.”

Sam nodded, he wasn’t thinking clearly, he knew that. But he had to see Dean…had to find a way out. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. “I’ll stay.”

“Stand up Sam.” The men gathered around her came toward him, half a dozen hands pulling at his clothes until he was suddenly naked. His erection bobbed in front of him as she raked her eyes over his skin. “Very pretty indeed.”

“Bathe him, dress him and bring him to my chambers.” Tlazolteotl said to one of the men, and Sam was being prodded out of the room.

 

 

Time was rather fluid, and Sam was at a loss to track it as the men escorted him to some lushly appointed bathing room, with a sunken tub filled with steaming water. He was scrubbed from head to toe by strong hands that did nothing to reduce the hard on his meeting with Tlazolteotl had produced. His hair was cleaned with something that smelled vaguely of flowers.

As they guided him out of the water, he was laid on a pile of pillows and three new men appeared. One took his feet in his hands, examining them. Another started with his right hand. The third began massaging a fragrant oil into his damp skin.

He couldn’t even voice protest as the one working on his feet gave way to another to comb his hair. Finally, when they had finished fussing over him, they stood him and one of them approached with soft brown leather, not unlike a belt. They fastened it low on his waist, and adjusted the loincloth to cover his cock, which was still rock hard.

Sam blinked and tried to think beyond the buzz in his head. His head was filled with sexual images, him and Jess, him and other girls he’d been with…him and other men…him and Dean…He hadn’t had those thoughts since he met Jessica.

He was led away again, and despite trying to concentrate on the route they took and the lay out of the halls, he was lost in only seconds. A large, ornate set of double doors opened and he was escorted in to an opulent room dressed in gold and cinnamon colored walls, curtains and drapes of golden yellow. The center of the room was a sunken circle, three steps down, steps largely obscured by pillows of all color and design, and at the bottom of those steps was a bed where Tlazolteotl lounged.

“Come to me Sam. Come to me and offer me your dreams.”

Sam couldn’t have refused. He moved down the stairs and took the hand she offered, sinking to one knee and raising it to his lips. What was he doing? Before he could decide, he was on his back and she was rising over him, her dark hair cascading over her shoulder to caress his chest.

She wore little more than her jewelry as she straddled him, her hands moving over his skin. “You belong to me now Sam, just as your brother and all the others. I will offer you absolution when it is over, if you serve me well. I will give you every pleasure, and take the sin. You have only to offer your desire and take what I offer in return.”

She mounted him then, her left hand guiding him easily inside of her. His eyes rolled closed as her heat enveloped him. Her hands slid up over his torso, coming to rest on his nipples as she began to move, strange, writhing motions that wrung whimpers from him.

“Show me, Sam…show me everything…”

Her body squeezed his and her hands burned on his skin and the images came again…his first night with Jessica, the daydreams about Cassidy James, the drunken kiss Dean had given him before he left for Stanford…”Everything Sam…I want all of it..”

He wasn’t even sure if she was speaking, or just in his head. The images got darker then, left off of actual experience and turned to those fantasies he’d never admitted to…sucking Dean’s cock behind a bar…being tied down and fucked from behind…

He groaned as she pulled darker and darker desires out of him, but the sound was lost beneath her laughter as she rode him faster and faster. “Come for me now Sam, and you can go to your brother.”

Sam’s eyes flew open, and her face changed above him, briefly the image of an old woman, then his orgasm ripped through him and she tossed her head back as if she was drinking him down…and in a way it rather felt like she did.

 

Sam was still dizzy with the whole thing when he was let into a room filled with men lounging around a still pool. Pillows and draped fabric softened the cold stone of the room. It looked like an Aztec version of a harem room…only filled with men in loincloths rather than women in silk robes. Several turned to look at him and he flushed…they all knew exactly where he’d been and what he’d done…even…Dean.

“Dean.” Sam breathed his brother’s name as he turned. Dean’s eyes widened, then snapped to the two who had escorted Sam. Sam brushed them off and descended into the room. Dean met him part way grabbing his arm and dragging him to one side.

“Sam…what the hell?” Dean glanced around them, though his face didn’t stay angry. “How’d you get here?”

Sam shrugged. “Same way as you I imagine. I was looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Dad called me, said you were missing.”

“Dad called you?” Dean shook his head. “You should have stayed at Stanford, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam…and I’m so sorry for coming to try to save your ass.”

“You don’t understand, Sam. This is serious.”

Another man stepped up behind Dean, his hands running over his naked back. Dean’s eyes rolled closed and with great effort he pulled away. “Not now.”

“Tlazolteotl desires it,” the other man replied.

“I don’t care.”

Sam started when hands touched him from behind as well, herding him closer to Dean. “Back off.” Dean’s eyes flashed as he put his arms around Sam and pulled him close, turning them and stepping them back out of reach momentarily. “Come on, we can…damn, Sam.”

Dean pulled him through curtains into a small room with a softly appointed bed. His hands were warm and they trembled as they slid up Sam’s bare skin. “Sam.” He breathed the name out, like it was difficult to say. “I’m…I have to…” His words trailed off as his lips moved in to capture Sam’s, soft, questing and Sam hesitated only slightly before opening his mouth to Dean’s tongue.

Sam’s entire body thrummed with need as Dean pushed him toward the bed. “Dean?”

Dean managed to pull back a little as the fell to the bed. “Do you trust me, Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes were big as they met his, but he nodded. “Always.”

Dean straddled his thighs and leaned in for another kiss, his lips trailing off to Sam’s jaw, down to his ear. “This is what she wants…she feeds off the energy…uses it to…I don’t know exactly…” His lips caught on Sam’s ear, pulling a little. Dean’s hands were caressing his arms, his groin grinding against Sam’s. “She knows our darkest desires, Sammy…she knows…and once she does…they are hers.”

“I—I want—“ Dean cut him off with lips on his, a tongue sweeping through his mouth to take the words.

“I know…” Dean pulled back to look at him. There was something in his eyes, dark…fear mixed with lust and Sam swallowed. “She promised you pleasure…and you thought…” Dean sighed, his hands slipping up to Sam’s face, cupping it gently as he planted kisses over his soft skin. “She keeps us here and we…perform for her…with each other…with her…”

Sam squirmed a little under him, as if it just dawned on him what Dean meant, as if he’d just realized where they are and what is about to happen. “Dean?”

“Relax Sammy. Trust me.”

“Dean…they’re watching….” He could feel them, their eyes drinking in as his brother, his _goddamn brother_ slid his tongue across his lips, over his jaw, down his neck.

Dean kissed him again. “You’ll get used to it. Just…look at me, Sam. Only at me.” Dean’s hands burn across skin unaccustomed to this kind of touch, not from his brother, not like this. “God Sam…

“Dean.” Sam groaned, shifting his hips as suddenly his cock was hard again.

“Shh…I’m here Sam.” Dean moved, freeing Sam’s legs and moving them apart. “God, Sam.” Sam’s eyes rolled closed as Dean’s hands skimmed over his thighs, and up toward his aching groin. “Have you…ever…?”

Sam had to think about what his brother was asking, then shook his head. Dean nodded, the look in his eyes suddenly filled with wonder. “I…won’t let them have you first, Sam. If we’re going to be stuck here, I want to be your first…”

Sam was still trying to contemplate what that meant. And how this was happening, how it was Dean kissing him, touching him. “I’ll try to go slow for you.” Dean murmured, though his left hand was already sliding under Sam, one finger circling his hole. Sam moaned and canted his hips.

“I…god Sam…I want you so much. You are so fucking beautiful.” His finger penetrated Sam and Sam jerked away, then sank onto Dean, letting out a long, low moan. “Wanted you so long.”

“Dean?” Sam couldn’t breath and his cock hurt he was so hard. “Fuck.” His hips lifted, his legs spreading further as Dean added a second finger. It hurt, but at the same time it made him writhe in pleasure against the decadent silk of the sheets beneath him.

Dean kissed his way back up to Sam’s ear. “Can you feel her yet? Feel what she wants?”

She wanted _this_ , the unspoken need between them…the lust they never breathed, the _wrong_ of a desire that broke all the rules. She wanted so much more besides…but this…this was now and immediate and Dean added a third finger, slowly fucking him open. “Dean.” He meant more than just his brother’s name could say, but Dean seemed to understand, tongue and teeth and lips nipping and lapping at his skin while Dean’s fingers pressed into him and Sam was going to come without ever feeling those fingers wrapped around him.

“Hold on Sammy, hold on…” His fingers left Sam’s ass, and he moved, the blunt head of his cock taking their place. Sam gasped as Dean pressed in. “Stay with me Sammy.” Dean’s hands closed around Sam’s hips, pulling him down, even as his cock pressed inward, taking Sam past the first sharp pain, burying himself as deep as his first thrust would go. His hands petted over Sam’s sweaty head. “Relax Sammy, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

His first movements weren’t proper thrusts, more a roll of his hips that pressed his cock against the hot walls of Sam’s opening, but slowly he worked himself out and then back in, sinking deeper. As Dean worked himself into Sam, deeper and harder with each thrust, he reached between them to grab Sam’s cock and Sam arched up off the bed at the touch. “Dean! Oh, god…Dean…”

“Yeah…baby…yeah…”

Dean’s hips pitched forward, his hot come filling him even as Dean’s hand twisted around his cock and wrung his orgasm out of him with a mewling whimper. Dean fell forward, kissing soft kisses around Sam’s collarbone and licking up his neck. “No matter what happens, Sam. I wanted this…I did this…I was here first. Remember.”

Sam opened his eyes with difficulty, unsure when he’d closed them. For the moment Dean was all he could see…then he saw the others, moving, coming closer. “Look at me, Sam. Look only at me.”

“Dean?”

“Its going to be a long night…the first night always is…just hold on to me…Just look here.”

Dean was being pulled away, but his hands locked on Sam’s and they held, despite the hands moving them, carrying them. Sam watched them arrange Dean’s body over a low couch, even as he felt them do the same to him. His brother’s eyes held him and Sam scarcely blinked as he felt hands over his back, scratching through his sweat, leaving marks. “Sam.” Dean breathed his name and Sam looked up as a strong looking dark skinned man pushed his cock into his brother’s ass without any prep work at all.

His hands squeezed Sam’s, pulling his attention back to where they were joined as another cock made it’s way into Sam’s already aching hole. “Dean?”

“’Right here, Sam. Right here.”

“I can’t…”

“Yes you can. You can do this.”

Sam shook his head and thrashed a little against the feeling of the big man pushing into him. Dean’s hands pulled on his. “You can do this because I say so. Do you hear me Sam?”

Sam panted, his eyes sweeping the room before Dean’s voice drew him back. “Right here Sam. No one but you and me here.”

Sam’s eyes found Dean’s again and he shook. “Dean…fuck….I can’t believe I’m hard again…again…Dean….”

Dean’s smile was shaky. “I know. It makes it easier…just go with it.” His eyes closed briefly as the man fucking him pulled out. “Just breathe, okay…breathe and look at me.”

Sam lost count of the fucking, the sucking, the stroking and the orgasms, his, Dean’s…anyone elses. He was sore in places he didn’t even know he had to be sore as Dean half carried him to a small, dark room. “No more…can’t…no…”

Dean’s chuckled wasn’t very happy as he eased Sam down to the bed. “No, Sammy no more for now. She’s satisfied.” He helped Sam under the soft sheets, then climbed in behind him, pulling his brother’s abused body close. “Sleep, Sammy. I’ve got you.”

“Some rescue, eh? Sam said, his voice soft and filled with sleep.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “As eternities go, I can think of some worse ones…especially if I get you in mine.”

“Chick-flick much?” Sam couldn’t help but smile, even through his exhaustion.

“Only for you.” Dean kissed the back of his head and pulled him closer. “Sleep Sam. Tomorrow we’ll get you cleaned up and figure out what to do, okay?”

Sam’s only response was the light snore that escaped him.


End file.
